RID2: The Darkening Skies
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 13: A new dark force enters the war, a force that seems almost unstoppable...


  
**Episode 13  
The Darkening Skies  
  
** Bruticus really did hate his job. It wasn't so much that he was carrying energon cubes in a barren desert, as it was his comrades.  
Between Windsheer whining, Skyfires constant berating of the aforementioned, and Defiles mere existence, it was almost too much to bear.  
Oh well. At least Defile had a habit of making himself disappear. Defile gave Bruticus the creeps. He gave everybody the creeps. The seekers had already made it a habit to keep as far away from his as possible, Bruticus only wished he could do the same.  
But that still left him with two pain-in-the-bucket jets.  
WIndsheer whined. When are we actually gonna DO anything?  
We are doing something. Skyfire answered.   
Lifting energon cubes does not count.  
Back to work! Bruticus ordered. Boss wants these moved, we move them!  
Ok fine. WIndsheer muttered, lifting up three of them. But still, all this is pointless! I mean, all we're doing is committing energon raids! When are we actually gonna get out and ATTACK?  
As much as I hate to admit it, Sheers got a point. Skyfire grumbled. We've done nothing! I mean, we know where bot HQ is, why not attack it?  
Boss has his reasons. Bruticus answered.  
Well, I'd sure as heck like to know what they are.  
Well, he's not going to tell you. Bruticus sneered.  
Why don't you tell us? WIndsheer asked slyly.  
Because, I uh...  
He doesn't know either. Skyfire sighed.  
Well, yeah, pretty much. Bruticus looked away guiltily.  
I thought so. Skyfire grumbled. And it still leaves us carrying energon.  
WIndsheer sighed. And why does Cryo want them out here in the middle of nowhere?  
Duh. To hide them from the Bots stupid. Skyfire grumbled.  
But in a desert?  
  
Windsheer sighed, and tried to think about something else to whine about.  
Man its HOT! He groaned, putting down the cubes and plopping on the ground.  
Well sitting there isn't gonna make it any cooler. Skyfire growled.  
Come on, back up! Bruticus ordered.  
Windsheer moaned and stood up. He grabbed his energon cubes, and took all of two steps before tripping over something.  
You clumsy idiot. Bruticus barked.  
Hey! Shut up. WIndsheer looked to see what had tripped him. Hey, what the-  
What the what? Skyfire turned.  
There's something buried here! WIndsheer cried.  
  
WIndsheer gasped, pushing away some sand and dirt. Is that-  
Bruticus's eyes went wide. A Pod! Or at least, the very tip of one. The rest was buried deep.  
Out here? Skyfire hurried over. By the pit! It is!  
Lets pull it out. Bruticus said, transforming and beginning to dig.  
Leave the digging to the diggers. Skyfire and Windsheer jumped as Defile appeared from nowhere, and began pulling through the sand with his claws.  
Whe-Whe-Where'd you come from? Bruticus demanded.  
None of your business dog. Defile answered as began to dig around the pod. Suddenly he paused. Hmm... Scanners, online! He hissed.  
What're you doing? Windsheer asked.  
Second pod! Defile cried. Over there! he waved vaguely with his claw.  
Bruticus charged to the spot and began to dig. The pit, he's right!  
Any more? SKyfire asked eagerly.   
None I can detect. Defile answered. Because my scanners are very advanced, I'd probably know.  
Lets get these babies out. Windsheer cried, hurrying to help Bruticus.  
Cryotek will be pleased! SKyfire shouted. Very pleased indeed!  
  
Ruination stumbled backwards under the barrage of fire from Sentinel. Scourge hissed as Prime grabbed his massive gun, wrenching it out of his hand. Scourge countered with a knee joint in Primes gut.  
Don't think you've won yet! Sky-Byte roared as he and his Aquacons charged on the scene. Sentinel whirled as Black Depth appeared behind her, his spiked fist hitting her head. She cried and stumbled backwards into Ruination, who shoved her back towards Black Depth, who in turn, punched her again.  
Sentinel being hit hard! X-Brawn called. We gotta help her! He drew his gun and opened fire, and his brothers joined in quickly, firing on Black Depth. The giant monster roared, giving Sentinel a chance to counter attack into his gut.   
But Ruination was still there. His arms grabbed Sentinels, and held her open to a flurry of punches from Black Depth. Sentinel cried out in desperation, then flipped Ruination over her back into Black Depth.  
Ohh... that's not good. Sky-Byte muttered.  
You bet its not! Sky-Byte whirled as Side Burns fist found his face. Sky-Byte cried out and then transformed and fled for it. Ruination and Black Depth glanced at each other, then too fled.  
Scourge roared in anger at his comrades cowardice, then too joined the retreat after Prime opened fire.  
Optimus breathed heavily. Thank Primus that's over.  
They're getting better. Sentinel muttered, rubbing her jaw.  
Optimus turned to see the wayward Ultra Magnus leaning against the nearby office to the power plant they had just fought so hard to defend. His arms were crossed, and there was a smug look on his face. You're all pathetic. Magnus shook his head.  
Yeah? And where were you this whole time? Prowl demanded angrily.  
Magnus grinned. Face it, you guys are nothing without me to cover your skid plate.  
Optimus glared at his brother. He said, his tone indicating the warning.  
Hey Optimus, I don't work for you, and I frankly don't see why I should be saving you're rear anymore. Magnus shrugged. I'm still an independent.  
Good grief Magnus! Side Burn cried. You know as well as we do that we can't stop Galvatron or Cryotek without Omega Prime!  
I know all to well. Magnus answered.  
Why don't you just join us? Sentinel demanded. You're an Autobot!  
Because, I'm not joining until I get the Matrix, understand? Magnus asked.   
Prime glared at him. Then leave. He said coldly.  
I am. Magnus chuckled, then flew off.  
You think he meant that? Side Burn asked.  
I'm not sure... Optimus answered.  
  
Bruticus and the jets finished with two pods lying in front of them. Both seemed abnormally large, plus there was a large red X smashed on the front of each of them. Defile hissed. Two Autobot pods, both very old. Amazing, sparks are still online. Easily corrupted, no problem for me. Defile stared at the red X's for a minute.   
Where'd they come from? Skyfire asked.  
Who cares? WIndsheer answered. They're ours now!  
We should get them to Cryotek immediately. Bruticus said sternly.  
Skyfire asked. I'd think he'd be happy with what we'd come up with for him.  
What do you mean? Bruticus asked.  
Hey, that's right! Windsheer cried, picking up on his comrades plan. Remember how Cryo was complaining about his lack of a space force?  
  
Well, they're exhibiting the Space Shuttle Enterprise nearby....  
  
The Heron looked up as the people left the bustling exterior exhibit. The space shuttle was a major draw for the region, but night was falling, and the exhibit was closing. The heron took to the air and landed on the shuttle, looking around at the night. Out of the corner of its eye, it noticed a prowling bobcat. It was sniffing around the base of the shuttle, probably looking for mice or rats, or some other small game.  
The heron settled down, and then noticed as four large forms crept into the area.  
Windsheer puffed. This thing's HEAVY! he cried. If I didn't know better, I'd say these were oversized pods!  
Quit whining. Bruticus ordered. There's the shuttle.  
Not bad. Defile hissed. I think Cryotek will like this.  
I've got it. Windsheer grabbed his pod, and activated it.  
No, I do! Skyfire took his own and activated it as well.  
Wait, slow down! Bruticus cried.  
But both bumped into each other, activating the scanning systems and causing a slight malfunction. Red rays of light streaked towards the shuttle, and intersected halfway, becoming one light.  
What the slag- Defile darted away as the pods began to rumble, and the red light shot over the shuttle.  
The heron squawked as the beam hit it and flew off. Below, the bobcat also hissed as it to was intersected by the red glow.  
The two pods began to shake violently, then there was a bright flash that sent the two Predicon and two jets scrambling for cover.  
When the light had subsided. WIndsheer looked around the small building he had taken shelter behind. We did it! He cried, seeing a second shuttle identical to the Enterprise. Its top white hull gleamed in the moonlight, but its black underbelly seemed hidden by the surrounding darkness.  
Where'd the second one go? Windsheer cried. There's only one!  
Bruticus stepped foreword. I'm not sure. But lets see who this guy is, THEN worry about the second.  
Bravely, the Predicon marched foreword, to meet the newcomer.  
He called.  
He was greeted by silence.  
Windsheer and Skyfire started foreword.  
I'll leave now. Defile said, and burrowed underground.  
Skyfire and Windsheer stepped foreword. Windsheer asked. This is it?  
Bruticus stared up at the shuttles. Maybe it didn't work. He muttered.  
Any body in there? Skyfire asked, walking up and knocking on the shuttle.  
He was met with a rumble and a roar.  
What the slagging-  
TERRORWING TERRORIZE!  
The top half of the space shuttle leapt off its perch, and transformed, legs coming down from the belly, and the cockpit coming up into a head, while a spindly tail uncurled from the rear. At the same time, the bottom half of the shuttle gave itself four legs, and a distinctive head came out with a roar.  
Windsheer gasped.  
Ohhh man. Skyfire took a step backwards.  
The two giant monsters stared down at them. Even to a transformer, they were colossal, almost the size of a Gestalt.  
Uhh, you talk to em. Bruticus pushed an unwilling Windsheer foreword.  
But what do I say?' Windsheer cried.  
I don't know! Say anything! SKyfire urged.  
Uh... ok. He stepped toward the two monsters. Uhh, Bah-Weep-Granna-Weep-Ninibon?  
*Bruticus & the monsters sweat drop, Skyfire pulls a giant hammer from hammer-space and whacks Windsheer over the head with it*  
Lemee try. Bruticus stepped foreword. I am Bruticus! Present yourselves to me.  
I am Terrorwing. Both creatures roared, the twin voices booming over the area.  
Skyfire asked. You're both named Terrorwing?  
I am Terrorwing. They repeated. What business do you have with me?  
Uhh, we created you! Skyfire spoke up. You are our uhh creation! Yeah!  
You work for us! Windsheer added.  
I do not think so. Terrorwing answered.  
WHat do you mean? Bruticus demanded.  
Terrorwing Beast Mode! The bird-parts legs folded up into the body, and the beasts head disappeared. The two parts joined together at the top, forming a single, winged, dinosaur-like monster.  
I have my own work to do. Terrorwing hissed down at the shocked Predicon and the two frightened jets. So stay out of my way!  
No, you belong to us!  
Forget it. Terrorwing opened his mouth, and a blast of flame rushed forth.  
Bruticus and the jets screamed.  
My work has only begun. Terrorwing roared, leaping into the sky. He transformed into the space shuttle, heading on a direct rout for the nearest city.  
  
T-Ais voice rang clear. Optimus looked up from his conversation with Elita, and they both came to her console immediately.   
What is it T-Ai? Optimus asked.  
We have an unidentified object heading towards Las Vegas.  
An unidentified object? Clarify T-Ai.  
I'm not sure! It looks like a space shuttle, but I'm getting spark readings, TWO of them, in fact!  
Elita glanced at Optimus. New guy?  
Could be, but where would Galvatron or Cryotek have gotten the sparks?  
Galvatron did it with the Aquacons.  
Good point. T-Ai, update on the objects position.  
Its closing in on Vegas...  
  
People stopped to point to the sky as the shuttle flew overhead. There were several cries of surprise, and some shouts.  
Almost immediately, several jets from a nearby Air Force based scrambled to intercept the intruding shuttle.  
The pilot of the lead jet activated his com.  
Attention unidentified object! You are in a direct violation of Us Airspace! Please alter your course now!  
  
I repeat! Leave now or we will fire on you!  
Go ahead. I dare you.  
There was a bright flash. The lead jet disintegrated, followed quickly by its comrades.  
  
Vegas was unusually quiet that night. Of course, when your in Vegas, unusually quiet means you can almost hear yourself over the background noise. But even that faded away when it appeared.  
With a cackling cry, the space shuttle split into two parts. Over the city, the cry Terrorwing Terrorize! clearly rang. One half of the shuttle transformed into a massive Birdlike monster, the other into a four-legged cat-beast.  
They both howled, and charged.  
With a blast of fire from its mouth Terrorwings bird-half began ripping through casinos. On the ground, the cat beast tore through lower level restaurants, shattering buildings as it charged.  
Several police men tried to stop it with their small weapons, but that only irritated the beast. The police fled as the monster stomped foreword, crushing their cars under its feet.  
Seeing the destruction was unstoppable, Las Vegas's mayor had no choice but to call in the national guard.  
  
Look at those things! Elita cried. Its huge!   
Optimus stared sullenly at the screen, where the two beasts were now ripping through offending tanks and troops.  
What did it say its name was? Elita asked.   
Optimus's eyes darkened as everything fell into place in his mind. So that's it...  
What's it? Elita demanded.  
I can't believe either Galvatron or Cryotek would release them! Neither are that foolish. Optimus continued, more to himself then to anyone else.  
What are you talking about?  
Elita get your team ready.   
  
T-Ai I want the Bullet trains and the Spy changers on standby. Get the Car Brothers in with me.  
Elita grabbed Optimus. Ok Prime, what the slag is going on? She demanded angrily. I hate being left in the dark.  
Two old friends just showed up. Optimus answered. Roll out! I'll explain on the way.  
  
Terrorwings top half screamed as by some miracle, a shell hit it. With a vengeful howl, a blast of energy ripped from a small cannon in its mouth. The tank tried to pull out of he way, but didn't make it. The tank imploded under the blast,s ending shards of scrap everywhere. Infantry men scrambled to avoid debris, but most who were in the blast radius did not make it.  
A second tank fired on the bird monster. The bird one did not react, instead, the black four legged beast pounced on the tank, tearing through its shell to get at the vulnerable humans inside. Fortunately for them, the tank exploded first.  
The creature leapt backwards from the explosion, and almost ran into the open blue portal.  
He was instead smashed into by two fire trucks simultaneously.  
With another howl Terrorwings bottom half pulled back. He was answered by a command of Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM! As the front half of the first fire truck disconnected itself a came forward, inverting itself into a massive red robot.  
Terrorwings two halves glanced at each other and charged. Both were nearly twice the size of Optimus, and it didn't get any better when they both combined into a massive winged saurian monster.  
Optimus stepped foreword. The Saurian eyes glared down at him.  
Well Prime, its been awhile. It hissed.  
Optimus glared back up at it. What do you want Terrorwing? Or rather, Dreadwing and Terrorclaw?  
I'm glad you remember us. Terrorwing answered. But, as you can see, we are no longer separate entities.  
I really don't care. Optimus answered, crossing his arms. You're intrusion on Earth stops here!  
Terrorwing cackled. Why Prime, I believe it was YOUR order that brought me here!  
We intended to dump you on Venus, where you belong.  
Oh, do I now? The thin birdlike head smiled evilly. Well that's too slagging bad! With a howl, Terrorwings mouth opened releasing a torrent of flame aimed at Prime. Prime stepped back as Elita, still in truck mode, charged in front of the flame, countering with a blast of coolant.  
Terrorwing hissed.  
Elita and her four girls transformed, followed quickly by the car brothers, all of whom opened fire.  
Most impressive. Terrorwing added. But it will not avail you! Eight hatches on his side opened to reveal a barrage of missiles, which shot from their anchors and scattered, sending explosions everywhere.  
In the middle of the firestorm were the Autobots, who suddenly didn't have a escape rout.  
Terrorwing laughed, a distinct evil cackle. All too easy.  
You'll find we're full of surprises. Terrorwing whirled as Prime, now in his heavy battle armor, leapt from the flames, bringing his fist to the Saurian face. Terrorwing cried out and stumbled backwards in surprise more than pain.  
From the flares of the explosions a second mammoth roared out of the flames. With a yell Sentinel threw her entire weight into Terrorwing, forcing the monster backwards.  
Terrorwing screamed shrilly and leapt into the sky, transforming into the space shuttle.  
Don't think you've won Prime! Terrorwing called. My reign of terror has just begun! With that, followed by another high pitched cry, he was gone.  
Optimus watched him go. Back to base! He called. There's no telling what he'll do next. I want everyone on alert!  
Why Optimus, what's the big deal? Side Burn asked coming out from the flames. What can one bot do?  
Optimus whirled on him. This is not one bot. Despite what he says, he's two bots, make that two very dangerous bots! Do you know who we're dealing with?  
Not really. Side Burn admitted.  
Those were two of the most powerful criminal masterminds in Cybertrons history. Prowl gasped, the answer suddenly dawning on him. I remember reading a file about them. Terrorclaw and Dreadwing!  
That's right Prowl. Optimus confirmed. We rounded them up several decades before we came to Earth.  
But how the blazes did they get here? X-Brawn demanded.  
They were on the ship that went missing. Optimus said quietly.   
You mean Scourges ship? Side Burn gasped.  
Optimus bowed his head. I'm afraid so. Even Megatron feared these two, so I doubt either he or Cryotek would have opened them...  
But what they're goons didn't know?' Sentinel asked. They would open them...  
Optimus nodded. I just hope we can get them under control.  
Why don't we just use Omega Prime? Side Burn asked.  
Magnus was the one who caught them before. He wanted to execute them, but that's not the Autobot way. I doubt he'd help us now. Optimus said gravely.  
Well, that's just Prime. X-Brawn growled.  
  
Windsheer groaned as he was violently shaken back to consciousness.  
Stop it Skyfire... He grumbled, before looking up in to two very angry red eyes.   
What the slag happened here? Cryotek demanded, throwing the shaken jet on the ground. Windsheer yelped as his singed form smashed to the ground.  
Bruticus stirred, bringing himself to his spindly feet. He groaned. Skyfire too was roused quickly.  
Cryotek glared at his singed minions. He roared. What happened?  
Skyfire grimaced. Well, you see, its like this, we were out carrying cubes, and then Windsheer uh...  
Windsheer spoke up helpfully. You see, we found uhh..  
Bruticus sighed. We fund two pods. We wanted to make them into troops for you, but something happened and-  
Cryotek held up his hand. By any chance did these pods have Xs on them?  
Well, yeah but-  
YOU IDIOTS! Cryotek screamed. You would think if you'd see red X's, you'd stop and think about it first!  
Windsheer stared at the ground. Sorry boss. We were just trying to help...  
Cryotek glared at them. What did the creatures say their names were?  
Uhh, Terrorwing... There was only one, it was weird, you see-  
Shut up Bruticus. Cryotek turned away. Terrorwing.... Hmmmm... I may be able to use this to my advantage yet.  
  
Railracer cried out in pain as Terrorwings beak ripped through his shoulder. One of the massive claws added in, tearing into Railracers chest. Railracer stumbled backwards, drawing his weapon and firing back. Terrorwing roared as the blast ripped into its side, and he split into two bodies again.  
The bottom half charged, knocking Railracer over ad the bird half opened fire with a blast of flame from its mouth. Railracer screamed as he caught fire.  
Terrorwing raised his claw to deliver a final blow, but was caught off guard by a barrage of fire from six small Autobots who fearlessly charged at him. Terrorwing whirled to face the Spy changers, only to be blow backwards by a massive blast from Crosswises new pulse cannon. Terrorwing hit the ground, then climbed shakily to his feet, leaping into the air and pulling back in full retreat.  
  
Optimus sighed deeply, disturbed at the images he was seeing.  
He downed Railracer... T-Ai whispered in horror.  
They're as powerful as any combiner. Optimus growled. And just as ruthless as Galvatron. And without Omega Prime...  
How are we supposed to beat these guys? Prowl demanded. They're just two powerful!  
Optimus nodded. I know. But Earths not safe until we do. So we'll have to find a way.  
But how? Elita asked. Nothing short of an all out assault will stop them.  
I know. Optimus sighed. That's why we have to do just that.  
  
He's attacking New York. T-Ai announced. Heading downtown to Times Square, fast!  
Optimus whirled from his customary spot. Ok Autobots, Transform and Roll out! He roared. Lets bring down that bird!  
No sooner had he finished that, then a massive army rolled into the space bridge. Team Bullet train, still not fully recovered from the last battle. stayed behind as every other Autobot charged into the space bridge.  
  
Terrorwing looked up in amusement as Optimus Prime charged out of the now open space bridge. You want more? He asked, separating into two separate entities. I'm more then willing to dish it out.  
I bet you are. Optimus answered, transforming in midair. You think you can handle us all?  
As one, twenty one Autobots charged out of the space bridge towards Terrorwing. The monster scoffed.  
You think this will stop me? Terrorwing asked.  
We did it before. Optimus answered. And this time, you'll stay down.  
You'll have to catch me first! Terrorwing cackled, recombining and leaping into the air-  
-Only to smash into an invisible energy shield.  
What the slag??? Terrorwing cried.  
Good work T-Ai! Side Burn cried into he com enthusiastically. You did it!  
Excellent work T-Ai. Optimus added. The bird has been caged.  
Optimus! I can't keep the force field up for ever! T-Ais voice cried back. Bring him down quickly!  
Optimus drew his weapon and aimed.  
Terrorwing whirled. There's an old saying, he hissed at Prime. I believe it goes: the cornered Gundark fights fiercest!'  
With a roar, he shot foreword at Prime. Prime stumbled backwards as the full force of the raging monster tore into him.  
Elita cried, attacking he attacked. Terrorwing roared and split into two halves, the bird part grabbing Elita. She screamed as it began to bite and claw her.  
When Wedge saw the two people he looked up to the most being literally torn apart, he went into a rage. Build Team, lets toast him! COMBINE! The four construction vehicles transformed and merged creating Landfill.  
X-Brawn glanced at his bros. Lets supercharge! He called.  
The three called upon the power they held deep inside and flashed white as their colors, and their strength, changed dramatically.   
Landfill tackled Terrorwings top half sending it rocketing backwards off Elita. Elita climbed to her feet. Come on girls, we need Sentinel! She called.  
With a whoop, the four smaller femmes rallied toward they're leader and combined, bringing Sentinel onto the battlefield.  
Hot Shot glanced at his comrades. Ok Spy changers, Attack Pattern Delta, GO! The six broke up into squads of two and opened fire at the bird part of Terrorwing.  
Skid-Z and Towline glanced at each other. Lets hit it! They whooped. Terrorwings bottom half was literally ripped off of Prime and hurled away from the damaged Autobot leader.  
You ok Prime? X-Brawn asked.  
Optimus answered, shakily getting to his feet. Ok Autobots, lets finish him!  
Terrorwing, seeing he was hopelessly outnumbered, combined again.  
I won't let you stop me! He roared, and charged again, not at the Autobots, but at the invisible force field he knew was waiting. He opened his mouth, and drawing from the twin sparks deep inside, he let loose a massive blast of concentrated nuclear energy. The shield took the blast for a minute, then broke, shattering into a thousand energy fragments.  
He's getting away! Rev cried, watching his form head far over the Atlantic.  
No he's not. Optimus turned as a flying blue form charged from nowhere after the retreating monster. Optimus cried.   
I caught them once, Ultra Magnus called back. And apparently its up to me to catch them again! He roared after the monster.  
Good luck brother. Optimus said, barely audible above the roar of Magnus's jets.  
  
Terrorwing sensed something was following him. He turned, and his red optics narrowed. Ultra Magnus... He hissed.  
The Pit, its me! Magnus called back. You're in it deep!  
We'll see! Terrorwing roared, and shot back towards Magnus. Magnus dodged the monster, drawing his gun and opening fire. Every single one of hits scored.  
Terrorwing roared, and fired back with a blast of his own. Magnus pulled back, but couldn't completely avoid the blast. He cried out as energy tore through his arm.  
You're losing your touch! Terrorwing taunted. Surely you can do better!  
I haven't even started! Magnus answered, again firing, the recoil sending him back several yards.  
Terrorwing dodged this time, firing back. Magnus took the full brunt of the blast with an agonizing cry.  
You're finished! Terrorwing charged again.  
Not this time pal! Magnus fired again. Terrorwing jerked up, and the the shots ripped through his delicate engines.  
Magnus's guns switched from an Autocannon to laser rifle, and with one shot, he blew Terrorwings entire backside off.  
Terrorwing screamed and his systems went off-line, and the massive beast plummeted into Atlantic Ocean below.   
Magnus grinned. So much for those punks. Then he slowly limped back towards the waiting Autobots.  
  
Magnus cried.  
Well, quit moving! Aidia cried. If you wouldn't jerk like that, it wouldn't hurt near as much!  
Ultra Magnus grimaced.   
Optimus looked down at his brother, stretched out on Aidias portable med sheet. Thank you Magnus. He said quietly. You saved all the people of Earth from his blind rampage.  
Don't mention it. Magnus grimaced again as Recoil pulled some more exposed wired. I mean it. This doesn't change anything. You still aren't getting Omega Prime till i get the Matrix.  
Optimus nodded. I know. But I do hope you'll change your mind.  
I think I've heard this before. Magnus smiled, not unkindly.  
I think you have too. Optimus answered quietly. They lapsed into silence as Aidia continued her repairs,  
Aidia looked up. I've finished the patchwork. She said. You're good to go. She smiled softly at Magnus, who ignored her.  
Magnus nodded. He took quickly to the sky.  
Optimus watched him go silently. Aidia did as well, feeling something a little different.  
  
Terrorwings optics lighted slowly.   
He glanced up into a familiar face. Well, if it isn't that little squeal Cryotek.  
Cryotek crossed his arms. Terrorwing, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms-  
Never is more like it.  
Cryotek ignored the interruption. But I believe we can help each other for... mutual benefit.  
Oh really?  
Yes. You want your revenge on Prime and Magnus, correct?  
The Pit I do.  
I can help you, if you will help me.  
How so?  
I'm in need of a space force...  
Terrorwing glared at him. Fine, if you insist. But don't expect me to follow orders.  
Oh, I'm not. That's why I already implanted a loyalty chip inside you.  
YOU WHAT????!!!!!! Terrorwing came to his feet, ready to rip the blue Predicon in two. Cryotek simply smiled, and held up a small device with a lone red button on it. He pushed the button and Terrorwing cried out and collapsed.  
Welcome to the team. Cryotek hissed quietly.  
  
Afterword:  
THERE! Its FINALLY finished! ^^ Sorry i took so long. I got grounded, then the new comp wouldn't work and so on and so forth... But its all good now! Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one out faster.  
Terrorwings a repaint of SkyLynx.  
Yes, I did see SW Ep II, and I really have SW on the brain, so see how many references you can find!  
  
Next Episode: Vector Prime!  
  
New stuff: None.  



End file.
